


scary love

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, movie date, scared!liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because liam loves zayn, he agrees to watch a scary movie, only to end up regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scary love

Liam knows he's compared to that of a puppy, and he completely understands why. He's as much of a follower as he tries to be a leader within the band, but most of the time he ends up riding the coattails of those around him because he's got this need in him to make sure that everyone around him is happy.

Which is why he'd agreed to go over to Zayn's house for the night, and although one could argue that it's perfectly normal for people to hang out, especially if they were dating, Liam knows the reason as to why Zayn asked him over in the first place.

Some new movie was out and because of their connections, they'd been able to get a copy of it and while Zayn hadn't asked Liam if he was okay with watching it, Liam figured he'd be okay with whatever it was.

And now he's regretting that because Liam's too nice for horror movies. Sure, he's got a wicked sense of humor and can get a little frisky in the bedroom, but when it comes to things that go bump in the night, it's a completely different story.

It's also why he hadn't told Zayn to turn the damn movie off in the first place, because he can see that his boyfriend is enjoying it, and Liam would hate himself if he were to erase the small smile on his boyfriend’s face.

Currently, there's some blonde chick who's wearing next to nothing, walking through an abandoned house. She's all on her own, and she's calling out for someone named Tim, and because Liam's sitting next to Zayn, curled up by his side, he's got his hand resting on Zayn's thigh, to the point where his fingers begin to curl and dig into the other boy with every second the movie plays on.

Liam can feel his breathing growing faster, and then he's whispering to himself, "Shut the fuck up. You're going to die. Stop it."

And the music plays on, and it's some scratchy, eerie sound, and as it drags on and on, Liam's sure he's prepared for whatever's about to happen...

Until it happens, and Liam goes impossibly rigid, and the woman who just turned the corner, is standing in front of her killer where he's reached down and practically cut her in half.

"Liam."

He jumps, completely startled by the sound of Zayn's voice.

"You okay?"

Liam shifts, removing his hand from Zayn and turning his head to look at the other boy. He can see the remote in his hand; the movie's been paused, and Zayn's got his full attention on him now, his brows furrowed and concern shining in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he breathes and nods his head as if that will help him confirm his lie.

"No, you're not."

And then he feels a hand on his side, wrapping around his frame and pulling him closer into his boyfriend's side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" Zayn asks, continuing to look at Liam.

"'m not." Liam's voice is small, and he knows exactly why he's trying to pass it off as if he hadn't just lied again. He doesn't want to ruin this night for Zayn. He'd feel terrible.

"Yeah, you were. Why didn't you tell me?"

Liam looks over at Zayn and hesitates on telling him. "You said you wanted to watch a movie."

Zayn groans. "You didn't want to see this, did you?"

Liam shrugs as best as he can. It's not a definite answer but Zayn takes it as one.

"You should've told me you weren't comfortable."

"But I am now."

Zayn raises an eyebrow at the comment, and squeezes his arm around Liam a little tighter, blatantly testing out Liam's words.

He smirks. "Right, because if anything bad happens, I'm right here."

Zayn moves, bringing his face slightly closer to Liam's so that he can pull him in for a kiss.

It's not anything too much, just a short little thing of reassurance, one that gives Liam enough backbone to pull away and give Zayn a grateful smile.

"We can finish the movie."

"You sure?"

Liam nods and then Zayn's pressing the button on the remote to play the movie.

The scene finishes, blood spilled all over the carpet until someone else enters the house and the same fate is brought upon them.

Liam tries his best to act calm this time around, but with Zayn aware, any time one of those cheap scare scenes takes place (where Liam's sure he'll have to remove himself from the room), he can feel Zayn subtling pressing into his side, his mouth nuzzling at the crook of his neck and pressing light kisses there in order to calm him down.

And by the time the end credits roll around, both of them aren't paying any attention, and Liam's not sure if he minds the fact that he'd ruined Zayn's movie night after all.


End file.
